The Easiest Dare
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: The Dare everyone expected him to chicken out on, happened to bw the easiest one yet Please R&R XD
1. Chapter 1

**The Easiest Dare**

 **Hey its me L to the C with another fanfic this time kick x Kendal I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R &R thx XD**

"Ok guys time for some truth or dare." Kendal exclaimed as everyone rushed to the living room and formed a giant circle. Kendal was having a giant sleep over and kick buttowski was ordered by his mother and Gunther's mother to chaperone Briana and Gunther.

"Oh boy." Kick said sarcastically as he was forced to sit in the circle. Now him and Kendal have been dating as of recently but no one had knew.

" Come on Kendal lets get this party started!" One of Briana's friends screamed starting a pillow fight.

"Hold on Im getting popcorn. " Kendal yelled from the kitchen.

" Im gonna help you there." Kick dodged a pillow as he made his way to the kitchen.

"How you holdin up Clarence dearest?" Kendal said chuckling to herself.

"Well between being with you and stopping Gunther from eating rocks Im doing good.. " Kick said as he slowly pinned Kendal to the wall. Kick had grown a lot in the past year, now he was just as tall as Kendal but he still never took off the helmet not that she minded.

"Come on hurry up!" Gunther called out from the other room.

"Coming!" Kendal yelled as she planted a soft kiss on Kicks lips and walked into the living room.

"Ok now who's first? " Kendal asked as everyone's but kick's hand went up.

"Umm Gunther, truth or dare?" Kendal asked.

"Dare me." Gunther stated coolly trying to hide his fear.

"Hmm." Kendal thought for a minute, then she smirked as if she was gonna give Gunther the worst dare possible.

"Ok Gunther I dare you to prank call Mrs. Chikereli. " Everyone gasped as Gunther slowly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mrs. Chikereli, putting it on speaker.

" This is the Chikereli resident, how may I help you? " A shrill voice called from over the phone as the others giggled.

"What should I say?" Gunther asked nervously as he held his hand over the phone.

"I don't know, you're the one calling her. " Kendal whispered snickering.

" Umm Youruglyfatandnobylikesyou!" Gunther shouted all in one breath before swiftly hanging up the phone.

"I am NEVER doing that again." Gunther stated scared out of his mind.

" Ok Gunther choose someone. "

" lets see Ronaldo truth or dare?"

"Truth or what ever. " The only reason he was there was to try to win Kendal back ,and everything was going according to plan.

"Is it true that you wore training diapers until you were 5?" Gunther asked smirking.

"Don't be absurd I stopped wearing diapers at 2 years old."

"Ok now ,Briana truth or dare."

" I don't have time to do anything stupid so truth." Briana stated as she was filing her nails.

"Is it true that you lost not 1 but 3 miss Melowbrook pageants." Ronaldo said as he saw Briana drop her nail filer.

" WETHER OR NOT I LOST IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! "Briana yelled with her nostrils flaring angrily.

O.O

"Now Kick , truth or dare?" Brianna stated in a calm manor.

"Do I have to." Kick exclaimed with a bored face.

"Just choose one dilweed."

"Fine dare me. "

Briana looked around the room, when she stopped at Kendal a smirk appeared across her face.

" Ok I dare you to make out with Kendal for one minute. " Briana said smirking. She expected him to be shocked, but was shocked herself when she noticed he was unphased.

He slowly crawled up to Kendal until they were face to face. He turned back one last time to Briana and said… " You gave me the eaisiest dare possible."

Suddenly with a nod to Kendal, Kick kissed her slowly savoring the moment. Not even caring if the others were watching, neither did Kendal.

"What is going on ?" Gunther asked him self as he saw this confusing scene.

Kendal slowly flipped around so that she was on top of Kick still kissing him passionately. Everyone was just staring in awe at the two.

"Umm Hey were still here guys." Ronaldo said with an annoyed tone. Only to be ignored by the couple.

"Ok a minute has passed you can stop now." Briana said slowly still a little shocked.

The two slowly pulled away from each other, blushing furiously beforw returning to their original spots.

" Ok what in the world was that?" Briana asked breaking The silence.

"What I did the dare like you said." Kick replied smirking.

"So like, are a couple now?" Briana asked I disbelief.

"For about 3 months. " Kendal chimed in.

" Wow ." Is all Gunther could say before grabbing the popcorn bowl and stuffing his face.

" Well anyways Kendal, truth or dare?" Kick asked leaning towards her.

"Dare ." Kendal said in a sly tone.

"I dare you to do the easiest dare possible." Kick said leaning even closer

"With pleasure." Kendal replied as she closed the gap between them.

 **I hope you've enjoyed this one shot inspired by brauer83 please check out his kxk fanfics and please R &R peace. XD **


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

**Attention all of my fanfiction followers**

 **Sadly my account has been hacked so I will be making a new one, and reposting all my older stories it will go by the name "Kitaru The Ark Angel"**


End file.
